User talk:AuronKaizer
??? If you mean Sexy Beast that's me The Legend of Zelda 00:47, 24 March 2008 (UTC) can you erase Magic Beans, i didn't see you already made an article about them. The Legend of Zelda 01:38, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome Hello, AuronKaizer. Roxas here. Like I said; thanks for the warm welcome. I hope we can be friends. Please tell me if there's anything I can do to be of assistance to you. Roxas5000 06:03, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Hello Thanks for the welcome :-) I'm just getting the hang of editing around here...am i doing this talking thing right? :-S I've just gone on an editing spree of sorts, lol (namely for the Biggoron's Sword Trading Quest, which is very unorganised), so i have a whole lot of recent changes under my name at this time. You're quote's from Pirates of the Carribean right? :-) ("Take what ye can...give nothing back.") Haha RE: Yo Done. Thanks for reminding me about that, I meant to do that before.--Richard 23:32, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Sprites Test TP and replaying games Hello from a new member Hi. I've noticed that you've been relatively active on the "Majora's Mask" cleanup operation. I would very much like to contribute, but am not sure how to go about it without stepping on anyone's toes (I was the dude with the clean slate wipe earlier today.) Before I go any further, would you prefer I email you with questions or are you all right to chat with me on your talk page? Quickbeam32 23:37, 23 May 2008 (UTC) Ha!! Don't worry about the assholeishness. I'm just happy I don't have to endure being called a stupid n00b--quite on the contrary, I both feel your response to my most recent post was polite and appreciate it very much. And about my edit, I honestly wasn't expecting this much active participation. I thought someone wrote that article half-heartedly a long time ago and forgot about it. My mistake, as it turns out Zeldapedia has quite an active community! Anyway, the reason I washed all that stuff out is because I was trying to make the article look more like those for "Majora's Incarnation" and "Majora's Wrath," in which there is a simple description of the boss and a brief mention of tactics regarding engagement. Following up on your comment regarding there being two articles for Majora's Mask, I felt further license to make such a liberal edit because the information contained therein is actually redundant--all or a vast majority of it can be found in the article entitled "Majora". Regardless of how I feel in the future, though, I'll definitely be checking in before making such a vast edit! As for my original post, I'd still very much like it to be included in the article. Should I just stick it under the sub-heading of "Battle"? Hello yo dude so i have some questions: 1.so how do you put the user boxes on your page? 2.How do you put a picture on an article...when i tryed it put it as a link. 3. this has nothing to do with user pages but is Twilite Princess known for any glitches because i think i found one. from-gamer07 on the other side of it. Let me demonstrate. I'm not very good at explaining, so if that was hard to understand, ask our local administrator Oath to Order. In order to put a picture in an article, you need the name of the article of the image you want. For instance, if you want to use the image Image:Seed_Satchel.gif on a page, put this: in an article. It's very important that you get the filename of the file exactly right. If you want to submit a glitch, check out the Twilight Princess Glitches page. Hope I helped you out some!}} Goodness! I went to bed, woke up, and now there's an entirely new set of pages for Majora's Mask. Well done, sir!Quickbeam32 18:02, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Query: What loves killing and has great quotes? Yo, AK. sorry bro Reply (wow, real creative, Murch)